There are various conventional methods of constructing a duplicated computer system using two computers each connected to a network. In such architectures, however, the order of reception of packets which are sent from the same sender and received by the two computers are not always the same. Although no problem occurs in uses for which the order of reception of packets does not matter if an switchover between the computers occurs in case of failure, it is not enough just to duplicate the hardware for uses in which the order of reception of packets does matter.
The present invention was made to solve this problem. The object of the present invention is to provide a method of duplicating protocol so that the order of reception of packets and the contents of them on the two computers of a duplicated computer system are made identical for packets of specified communication, and a duplicated computer system with protocols duplicated by the method.